


Throw into the light

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Running on Fumes [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fem!Every grandchild of Finwe, Gen, Genderswap, Prequel, Track and field genderswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm teaches her cousin to throw a javelin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw into the light

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. The prompt for this also requested lots of sassy innuendo, which I hopefully provided.

“Choke up on the shaft.”

“That’s what I told your mom last night.”

“Aw,” Celegorm grinned down at Aredhel even as she slid her hand into a slightly different grip on the javelin. “I’ve truly taught you so much.”

“That’s one way of interpreting what my dad means when he says, ‘bad influence’,” said Aredhel as she bent her arm back and fixed her eyes on the middle distance, stretching her free arm in front on her.

Celegorm stepped back, tossing her wild blond hair carelessly over her shoulders. “Bad influence? Girl, you are getting private tutoring from the star of field events.”

“Doesn’t your swollen head get in the way of the javelin?”

Celegorm shook her head, hands on her hips. “You are mighty sassy for a freshman.”

“Fresh _woman_ ,” corrected Aredhel, still hefting the javelin. “What now?”

“Now you throw it.”

“Brilliant,” muttered Aredhel. “I’m glad I bothered asking you for help.”

“Try pretending that creepy senior from fifth period is standing downfield, and aim for the groin.”

“Okay, now that’s what I call instruction.” Aredhel reared back and ran a few steps before letting the javelin fly. It travelled a fair distance, while Celegorm watched with a jaundiced eye.

“How was that?”

“Not bad,” said Celegorm, trying not to sound as impressed as she was. “I mean, you’re not gonna be kicking my ass anytime soon, but…”

“…but give me time.” Aredhel grinned at her cousin, and started down the field to retrieve the javelin.

Celegorm watched her, a prickle of apprehension in her stomach. By the same time the next season, Aredhel was placing first in javelin on their team, and Celegorm had moved to triple-jump – simply for, as she insisted,  a change of pace. 

And Aredhel beamed at her, and tossed her hair, and said nothing. 


End file.
